A Duo Darkened
by Spike Trap
Summary: Harry and Hermione become the newest Dark lords, Lord Atramvix latin for dark scar- Atram-dark vix-scar and Lady Atrammens mens-mind after the reading of Sirius' will and discovery of Dumbledores manipulations of Harrys life. longer sum is 1st chapter
1. Where theres a will theres a way

A Duo Darkened.

Summary:

After the reading of Sirius' will Harry discovers the truth about Dumbledore and the manipulations of his life. Friends become enemies. Enemies become allies. Bookworm best-friends become lovers and Harry and Hermione become the newest Dark lords, Lord Atramvix(Latin for Darkscar- Atram/Dark vix/scar) and Lady Atrammens (mens/mind).

* * *

-Dumbledore bashing

-Weasley bashing

-Snape bashing

-Hogwarts in general bashing

-Blood feud (house of Black-Potter vs houses of Dumbledore and Weasley)

-Harry and Mouldyshorts working together

* * *

**Chapter 1.**

Harry Potter, wizard, Boy who Lived, utter nut-job, attention seeking-Prat and his recent title the Chosen one, was sitting on his bed at his home (or prison) #4 Privet Drive, or as he calls it Durzkaban, waiting for something to happen because he was so bored.

He had been waiting for over ¾ of an hour and nothing had yet happened, until an unfamiliar owl flew up to his window tapping on it. The owl was a large barn owl and was carrying a letter which it dropped and flew away. Happy to finally have something to do Harry picked up the letter and noticed the Gringotts seal on the flap.

Wondering why Gringotts would be sending him a letter he tore the seal and found a bronze Knut. He wondered why goblins would send him money but figured it would be mentioned in the letter which said:

_Dear Mr Potter_

_We at Gringotts offer our most sincere apologies for the loss of your Godfather Sirius Orion Black._

_This letter is to inform you that the reading for his will is to be read at Gringotts on the 31__st__ July (today) at 1:30pm and as a beneficiary you are required to attend._

_Mr Black informed us that he wishes that we send a goblin made portkey which we have in the form of a Knut the portkey leaves at 12pm and goes straight to the office of the reading goblin._

_Again we apologize for your loss._

_Sincerely,_

_Bloodbang_

_Head of Dept. Of Wills and Inheritance._

_Gringotts_

As Harry finished the letter he looked at his clock on the dresser next to him. It said it was 11:25am. Quickly he got dressed, washed and ready.

By the time he was finished the clock said 11:56am. Waiting for the portkey was boring until it started to glow at 1 minute to. Harry grabbed the coin – portkey and, after feeling the usual tug behind the navel effect, landed in an office at Gringotts.

Noticing that the only person there was a goblin, staring at him, he walked up to it and, shakily, asked "Excuse me; are you the goblin reading the will of Sirius Black, my Godfather?" "Yes I am Mr Potter, my name is Chopyabits. Nice to meet you" it said kindly "Nice to meet you to sir" Harry replied just as kindly.

"Do you have any questions sir?" Chopyabits asked "Actually yes I do" Harry replied "my letter said the reading was at 1:30pm, but I got a portkey for 12". The goblin nodded. "Why is that?" he asked. "The reason for that Mr Potter is that Mr Black doesn't trust headmaster Dumbledore, and frankly neither do I that's why I'm reading the will, me and Sirius were friends. He requested you to be given your full inheritance now in private and given bits of it in the actual reading in case Dumbledore tries anything." The goblin handed Harry a letter, which he saw had his Godfathers messy handwriting "He told me to tell you to read it out loud" Chopyabits said.

Harry nodded and read

_Dear Harry_

_If you are reading this then I didn't make it out of the Department of Mysteries, if you're wondering how I know it's because I wrote this before I left and gave it to Chopyabits myself. Before I give you your inheritance two things you MUST know:_

_If I died it wasn't your fault okay. If Mouldyshorts sent me a vision of him torturing you I'd have gone to save you myself. Don't beat yourself up with guilt I don't blame you!_

_Second thing is DONT TRUST DUMBLEDORE, THE ORDER OR THE WEASLEIES!!_

_I overheard Dumbledore, Arthur, some order members and Molly talking one day after Dumbledore escaped the aurors. Apparently since your second year you have been given love potion keyed to Ginny, whilst Hermione was given some keyed to Ron. The reasons you ask well for you it was a) so the Weasleys could have your money and b) so Dumbledore can control you. For Hermione, a) so Ron can get good grades and get a good job (let's face it that git is going nowhere without you and Mione) b) because the two of you were getting closer than they wanted so they made her want someone else but I can tell she wants you still. And don't play dumb I know you want her._

_Right that's that now for your goodies:_

_Harry I give you the title of Lord Baron Black which means "EMANCIPATION FOR THE NATION" You are now a man. Enjoy. Lady Baroness Black will also be named in the reading. _

_Next I give you part ownership of the Black Estate the rest will be sorted during the reading so be patient. This gives you half of 123, 000, 000, 0 galleons and 12 Grimmauld place and Kreacher, sorry. (insert maniacal mocking laughter here)_

_Next up is my collection of my memories and my pensive. Allot of these involve your parents so enjoy._

_Lastly is the Black collection of weapons, clothes (both male and female for the Baroness) and Dark Arts equipment (I'm giving you these because after all those betrayals' you'll be pretty pissed off now)_

_Right that's that. I know you'd prefer me instead of my possessions but this was the best I could do, sorry cub, but don't worry the day your old, grey and trip over your own floor length beard we'll see each other again NOT BEFORE!!_

_Good luck son._

_Signed,_

_Sirius Orion Black (former head of the house of black, Marauder, and my most important title Harry Potters Godfather) _

As soon as Harry finished reading he started crying. Chopyabits moved towards him put a hand on his shoulder and until he stopped.

When he did Harry said "I miss him" the goblin nodded and said wearily "I know son I do to. Since I first met him he has treated me, not like a goblin servant, but like an equal and, at times, a brother. He was a good friend to those he cared for and we will all miss him from the bottom of our hearts."

Harry thanked him and said "I think I should get my things before the others get here" Chopyabits nodded and picked up some parchment. "Sign the parchment Harry and your inheritance is yours" and he signed "I'll give you a fake to sign in the reading" Harry nodded "also Sirius asked me to remove and any all curses, spells, blocks and enchantments on you and your wand so..." he clapped his hands Harry glowed green for and second followed by a pain in his scar which suddenly passed as the curse in his scar was destroyed, than red twice as the loyalty charms were removed , then blue and watched as memories of him and Hermione together, or him learning something he shouldn't. Than his wand glowed blue as the tracking and suppression charms were broken. When it stopped all Harry saw was red he was so mad. The first five words he said sent a shiver down Chopyabits spine "I'm going to kill Dumbledore!" Chopyabits nodded, looked at the clock, which said they had ten minutes left and looked at Harry and said "they are coming now get ready."


	2. Reaction, Parents and Plans

Ch2

The door opened and Harry saw Dumbledore the manipulating bastard, Remus, Tonks, Narcissa and Draco Malfoy enter and the Weasleys with Hermione, and what he saw made him want to hurl, Hermione was holding onto Ron's hand with a look of adoration in her eyes.

Harry thought 'the bastards must've given her a love potion, and it's working' he smirked 'not for long' he got up to greet his 'friends' "Hi guys" he said solemnly "you all right" he asked mostly to Hermione. They turned to him shock, surprise and anger (Weasleys, Malfoys and Dumbledore) on their faces, Dumbledore stepped forward and said in his grandfatherly ton of voice " Harry what are you doing here? You should be in the protection of the wards at #4. I would've had your inheritance sent to you" he lied. Before Harry could answer, Chopyabits cleared his throat and said "the will read of Sirius Orion Black is to be read take your seats please".

After they all sat down the goblin spoke again "We are here to witness the reading of Sirius Black's last will and testimony." He said "We will now begin…"

_I, Sirius Black, being of sound mind and body, leave this my last will and testimony._

_Well enough with being all formal. If you are hearing this then I have most likely done something stupid and have gotten myself killed. _

_Now let's get onto the goodies shall we!_

_Well to start, to Narcissa Malfoy nee Black, with one of my last acts as head of house I leave you 250, 000, 00 galleons on the grounds that you divorce Lucius Malfoy and save yourself and Draco._

Narcissa sighed sadly

_To her pitiful excuse of a son, Draco Malfoy, I leave 100, 000, 00 galleons only if your mum leaves your dad you will also be renamed Black. You and your mum are family and I want you safe._

Draco also sighed sadly

_To my lovely niece Nymphadora Tonks, I leave you with one million galleons. Try and live a happy life. Also since you can't get me now to kill me I say Nymphadora Nymphadora Nymphadora_

Tonks couldn't help but laugh at this.

_To Albus Dumbledore, I leave you with one million galleons that are to only be used for Hogwarts and the Flaming Chicken club. I also leave you, personally, with two galleons. You took away my last chance at happiness by keeping me locked up in that old house._

Dumbledore was mad he wanted full guardianship of Harry

_To Fred and Gorge Weasley, I leave you with five thousand galleons each and twenty-two kegs of Ogden's Firewhiskey. I also leave you with a copy of the Marauders Notes, may they help your future joke shop!_

The twins looking sad nodded and whispered "Thank you Sirius".

_To Remus Lupin, the last of the Marauders, I leave you with two million galleons and also a medium size cottage. The location will be given to you after the reading. Look after yourself my friend and look after Harry._

Remus started crying and said "I will, I promise"

_To Hermione Granger, My dear, I owe you a life debt. Well I guess I owe you more than one. The amount of times you have saved my godson's ass. Anyway I leave you with twenty thousand galleons. I have also had the library from a certain house that you know of moved to your new vault. I have made sure that all the cursed books were removed and destroyed. But there are still some dark books in there, don't let Dumbledore destroy them, after all the best way to defeat the Dark Arts is to know what you are up against. Also as you may remember during before 5__th__ year you took me aside and said that you would like it if I could be your magical guardian, I said yes. That night I talked it over with some people in the ministry who believe I'm innocent and I became your guardian so I say Hermione my dear you are now emancipated have fun._

Hermione had tears in her eyes and said "Thank you Sirius"

_To the Weasleys I haven't mentioned I leave you 25,000 galleons_

_Finally to both Harry and Hermione I leave the following:_

_Harry I give you the title of Lord Baron Black which means "EMANCIPATION FOR THE NATION" You are now a man. Enjoy. Hermione I give you the title of Lady Baroness Black. _

Everyone, bar Harry who faked it, was shocked at this. None more than Hermione.

_Next I give you part ownership of the Black estate. This gives you half of 123, 000, 000, 0 galleons and 12 Grimmauld place and Kreacher, sorry. (insert maniacal mocking laughter here) before I forget at the end of this will the wards on Grimmauld place will be reset, only the Lord and Lady Black can enter and must spend stay there for rest of today or no one will ever be allowed in. Permission to enter the house can only be given by Lord and Lady Black starting tomorrow._

Everyone was even more shocked at this. Harry saw the Weasleys looking at Hermione like they'd just won the lottery. It made him want to hit them. But he was happy he'd be able to fix Hermione in private.

_Next up for Harry is my collection of my memories and my pensive. Allot of these involve your parents so enjoy._

_Right that's that everyone I hope you all live long and happy lives (except the Malfoys) take care of yourselves._

_Good-bye_

_Signed,_

_Sirius Orion Black (former head of the house of black, Marauder, and my most important title Harry Potters Godfather) _

The goblin handed Remus an envelope which he took. Then he gave Harry his fake emancipation form and Hermione her real one. They both signed and handed them to the goblin. Harry had written a small note on his to the goblin saying "_call her back so we can fix her "._

Chopyabits nodded and said "very well Lord and Lady Black". Then said "may you all wait so I may speak with Lord and Lady in private." They all, Dumbledore and the Weasleys and Malfoys reluctantly, left.

When everyone else left Chopyabits clapped his hands and the door glowed blue for a second and he said "there, now we can't be overheard and the door can't be opened from the other side." Harry nodded, he turned to Hermione and said "Hermione you all right" concern practically dripping in his voice she nodded and said "yeah, I mean it's a bit of a shock. I mean Sirius got me emancipated and made me part head of house." She turned to the goblin and asked "was there something you wished to tell us sir?" the goblin nodded and turned to Harry and said "show her the letter Harry; once she reads it we will let her decide what to do." Harry nodded and turned to Hermione and said "Hermione before you guys got here I was already here for over an hour by way of goblin made portkey. Once I was here Chopyabits here gave me a letter that Sirius gave him before joining us at the ministry" he dipped into his pocket and took out the letter "just read what I needed to do for my inheritance" he handed Hermione the letter.

As Hermione read the section she was told to she started to be overcome with anger, Harry assumed she had just read Sirius' warnings about the Weasleys, the order and Dumbledore.

When finished reading Hermione was practically shaking with rage, and had tears in her eyes. She looked at Harry and asked sadly "you all ready checked if these are true didn't you?" Harry nodded and said "yes, we found and removed power blocks, loyalty charms, tracking charms even the curse on my scar is gone. The blocks and charms on my wand have been removed too." Hermione reached over and hugged him as hard as she could without hurting him.

"There is also a bit more of our inheritance as Lord and Lady Black. It wasn't read during the reading because of what's there." He pointed to the list of inherited items on the letter. As she was reading the rest of their inheritance Hermione's eyes steadily got wider. "So you can remove all these spells, potions and anything right?" she asked looking at her friend and goblin. Chopyabits answered "yes, with your permission, we can." "Is that okay Hermione?" he asked. She nodded. Chopyabits nodded and clapped his hands once causing Hermione and her wand to glow different colours as the blocks and charms were removed, she then had a bright pink glow as she was removed from the effects of the love potion.

When Hermione opened her eyes she had tears rolling down her cheeks. When Harry saw this he moved towards her and enveloped her in hug. She didn't refuse it. When she gotten enough of her composure she asked no one in particular "Why did they do this to us?" Harry answered "I don't know." He then said seriously "But I do know I'm not gonna let them get away with it." Hermione looked into his eyes and, after seeing the anger in them, said "No Harry, you're not. WE are." She then moved closer and enveloped him into a passionate kiss.

Whilst watching the young couple make-out Chopyabits was started to become uncomfortable. The goblin cleared its throat "mind if I interrupt you, it's just we've got a bit more business to attend to here" he said, chuckling at their blushing faces as they pulled apart.

Harry looked at the goblin and asked "what sort of business Chopyabits?" "Please call me Chopya; it's what Sirius called me." Harry nodded, "Right now to business. Harry I don't suppose you've read your parents will?" Harry shook his head. Chopya sighed and said "I thought not. Well one of Sirius' instructions to me was to show you your parents will to read through and see what they left you. Would you like to read it?" Harry nodded and said "yes, I would. I want to know what else Dumbledore kept from me." The goblin nodded and clicked his fingers making a rolled up parchment appear on Harry's lap. "There it is, son." Chopya said.

Harry unrolled the parchment and read out loud

_I, James Charles Potter (aka Prongs), being of sound mind and body, leave this my last will and testimony._

_I, Lily Marie Evans-Potter being of sound mind and body, leave this my last will and testimony._

_That's that done now for the good stuff_

_To our good friend and brother Sirius Black (aka Padfoot) we leave full guardianship of our son Harry, we both know you'll look after him and make sure he doesn't cause too much trouble. We also leave you 1,000,000 Galleons to take care of yourselves._

_To our good friend and brother Remus Lupin (aka Moony) we leave a large cottage in the south of Wales to live in. Be safe my friend and we also leave you 1,000,000 Galleons. Just promise to make sure Harry and Padfoot don't get outta line._

_To our good friend and brother (or traitor if he gave us to Voldemort in which case he gets nothing) Peter Pettigrew (aka Wormtail) we leave an entire encyclopaedia on protection and offensive spells. Just to be safe._

_And finally, our son Harry. Son I know you'd rather have us than our possessions, but this all we can do for you._

_1. __We leave you the title of Lord Baron Potter as a 15th birthday present. Meaning after your 15 you're officially emancipated._

Harry's eyes went wide at this. As did Hermione's.

_It also means you get full access to our family vault_

_2. __Also if none of the above is alive or betrayed us (Wormtail) then you get what we left them.__3. __We also leave you all our possessions which include:__Potter Manor in Scotland (the address is in the family vault)__All our dress robes and clothes (male and female in the Family vault)__Several business' (papers to which are also in the family vault)__The potter family invisibility cloak on your eleventh birthday_

_Oh and one more important thing which must be heeded which is: UNDER NO CIRCUMSTANCES IS HARRY TO GO TO VERNON AND PERTUNIA DURSLEY NO MATTER WHAT! HE IS NOT EVEN ALOUD TO GO TO SURREY EVEN FOR A VACATION._

When Harry read this he was shaking with rage. 'Dumbledore put me at the Dursleys against my parents will.' He thought 'Dumbledore will die for this!'

_Signed:_

_James Charles Potter (former head of the house of Potter, Marauder, Seeker and my most important title Harry James Potters Father)_

_Lily Marie Evans-Potter (former Lady of the house of Potter, bookworm, know-it-all and my most important title Harry James Potters Mother)_

_P.S We love you Harry._

When Harry was finished he had tears rolling down his cheeks. Looking at the letter he whispered "I love you to mum and dad."

He turned to Hermione and saw she was also a little teary and asked her "what do you think we should do?" Hermione was thoughtful for a minute before she said "we'll go down to visit our vaults and see what's there then we'll use a goblin made portkey and go to 12 Grimmauld place. And I think it's only fair that as heads of a Noble and Ancient House we should get back at Dumbledore and the Weasleys as our top priority. It is only fair." She added with an evil smirk.

Harry matched her smirk and said "I knew there was a reason I love you" turning to Chopya he said "Chopya, my friend, I believe we'd like to go down to see the vaults please" Chopya grinned and said "very well, follow me to the vaults."


	3. Vaults and Legacies

Chapter 3:

As Chopya lead Harry and Hermione to the vaults, they bumped into the Weasleys and Dumbledore. This fact made them both inwardly glare at the traitors. Dumbledore walked over to Harry, and asked him if he wanted him, Dumbledore, to take them Grimmauld, but Harry just replied "that's all right sir, Chopyabits said he'll give us a Goblin-made portkey after we've been to the vault."

Dumbledore stood down, and then asked "Do the two of you wish for me to accompany you to your new vault?" luckily before they could say no, Chopya cut in "I'm sorry headmaster, but there is an enchantment on the vault." He said, but Harry could tell it was a fib, "Only the Lord and Lady Black can enter. You will have to wait here with the Weasleys sir." Dumbledore reluctantly agreed.

As they were leaving for the vaults Ron grabbed Hermione and gave her a very wet, VERY sloppy kiss. It made Harry want to smack him one, and make Hermione, not only want to hit him, but made her want throw up. When they pulled away, only Harry and Chopya noticed Hermione's complexion go slightly green.

When Ron pulled away he said "see you tomorrow, luv." Hermione's answer made Harry suppress a chuckle, "Uh Huh." She quickly turned to Harry and Chopya and said in a voice that left no room for arguments "come on lets go to the vault." They nodded and left for the vaults.

As soon as the door separating them and the lobby closed, Hermione started dry heaving. After a few moments Chopya conjured a bottle of water which she accepted gratefully. After a number of mouthfuls she straightened up and said "thank you Chopya" the goblin nodded and asked "which vault do you wish to see first?"

Harry answered "I'd like to see the Potter vault first, please Chopya." "Very well, Harry." They got into the goblin-one-speed-cart. They were riding in it for barely a second when it stopped and Chopya said "Vault No. 006."

They got out and the goblin opened the door and what Harry and Hermione saw left them breathless. The vault was huge. It looked about the size of the Hogwarts Great Hall, the stone walls lined with towers of Gold Galleons all reaching the ceiling (with no silver or bronze in sight), as well as a good dozen large book cases, all full (Hermione was practically drooling at the sight), five black and gold wardrobes and two red and gold trunks, one slightly smaller than the other, as well as a few back packs(to name a few things).

Harry and Hermione, together, said what was on both their minds "Holy Shit!!"

A few minutes later, whilst Hermione was browsing the books (obviously), Harry was browsing the trunks and saw that the smaller one contained an assortment of jewelry and other trinkets. But what caught his eye was a quite large golden ring with a large ruby that had a lion engraved on it and the name 'POTTER' engraved on the band.

Unable to contain his excitement he called for Hermione to come over. When she did he showed her the ring and she said "Harry that's the Potter signet ring. You put that on you accept your inheritance and rightful place as head of house Potter."

Harry nodded and placed the ring on his right ring finger. As soon as it was on, it glowed red as it seemed to shrink and adjust to his finger. Harry smiled realizing he'd just accepted his true status.

He looked back in the box and saw a pair of matching rings: they were silver with rubies, emeralds, sapphires and amber gemstones decorated it in the shape of a 'P'. He showed Hermione the rings and asked what they were. She studied them then gasped and said "Harry, those are betrothal rings, with these a couple is engaged, can communicate telepathically; their minds are protected against invaders and share memories with each other. Unfortunately most couples don't stay together because most of the time one of them has an agenda for the other one or they see something they don't like about each other." She added looking slightly down cast.

Harry made a decision. He knew, from the moment the enchantments, spells and things were gone, that he truly loved Hermione and had a feeling she loved him too. "Hermione?" he said looking her in the eye, "Yes Harry?" "Hermione, I realize this isn't the most romantic place to do this, but when the enchantment and everything broke, I remembered how, since I saw you in that dress walking down the stairs for the Yule ball, I've been falling in love with you and how, since you fell and the Dept. of Mysteries, I can't imagine my life without you by my side. I love you." He stopped looked her dead in the eye and saw tears in them, "I'm not asking for it to happen ASAP, but when the time is right for you, will you marry me?"

She stared at him in disbelief, tears rolling down her cheeks "Harry are you sure about this? I mean you heard what I said about those rings, you might not like me after what you see." She told him. "I will" he said defiantly, "how can you be so sure?" she asked.

"Because there is not a thing about you that I do not or will not love" he said defiantly "The only thing I'm worried about is you'll see something in me you won't like." She looked in his eyes, looking for any kind of deceit and, as all ways, found none, and saw nothing but love for her. Finally she broke out in a huge smile pulled him close and gave him a passionate yet romantic kiss, which he happily returned.

When she pulled away, still grinning like mad mind you, she said "Harry, I love you with all my heart and soul, so my answer is yes, when I'm ready, I will marry you." Harry's grin was threatening to split his face it was so big, he slipped the ring onto Hermione's finger and then kissed her so passionately her toes curled.

"I love you" they said together both with equally silly grins. Hermione then placed Harry's ring onto his finger.

A small cough behind them reminded them they weren't alone. "Not that I don't find this very romantic but you wanted to see the Black vault as well I believe." Said Chopya grinning widely at them. They both blushed madly and apologized but Chopya shook it off and told them to pick up what they wanted.

So Hermione put a few (over a hundred) books in the black back pack, as well as a few outfits she liked.

Harry placed the two trunks, some outfits for himself and some books into the red bag.

When they were packed, they told Chopya they were ready, left the vault and walked a little further down until they got to "Vault No. 8". Chopya opened the vault door and inside was a slightly smaller collection in the black vault than the potter one.

Large amounts of Gold and Silver (not as much as in the potter vault); three book cases, two wardrobes and what looked like a weapons trunk and a small jewelry box. Opening the box Harry saw that there was only two rings; one was a large gold band ring with a black stone with silver dragon, the other was slightly smaller with a same black stone with a silver dragon but the band was silver, obviously female.

"Hermione I think I've found the Black signet rings." Harry said. She came over from looking at the books, looked at the rings and said "yes, I think so." "Only one way to find out" he said as he slipped the ring on the finger which already bared the Potter ring.

What happened next was a shock. The black family ring slinked down his finger and seemed to sink into the Potter family ring. "Hermione, what happened to the ring?" he asked, Hermione looked at the ring with a pensive look on her face, before she answered with a gasp "Harry, I think I read something on family signet rings. If a person is the head of more than one family, then the rings meld together, with the higher ranking family showing at the front, in this case it's the Noble and ancient House of Potter." She finished, looking at the ruby stoned ring in, what looked like, awe.

"How do I get the black ring to show?" he asked, slightly confused. After a moment's thought Hermione replied "I think you just say the name of the family, and the ring should appear."

Harry shrugged, looked at the ring, and, in a clear voice, he said "Black" instantly the ruby encrusted, lion insignia, Potter family ring was replaced by the Black family ring, with the black stone and silver dragon on it. "Cool" was all Harry said. "Potter" he said, looking at the gem, and saw with satisfaction as his family's ring appeared on his finger.

He looked at Hermione, who was looking at him with a mixture of pride and love in her eyes, and saw she was still holding her ring "Are you gonna put that on or are you preparing a speech for it?" he jokily asked. Her answer was a mild glare in his direction. Hermione looked down at the ring and slipped it on her finger and, like what happened with Harry's rings; it adjusted itself to her finger.

Hermione looked at him with a dazzling smile and said "Come on love. Let's get what we're taking and go." All Harry did was nod.

So after picking up some new clothes and books they met Chopya outside the vault. When he saw them Chopya proudly said to Harry "your parents, as well as Sirius, would be very proud of you Harry." "Thank you Chopya" Harry said getting a little misty eyed and they got back in the cart and headed to the surface.

"Er, Chopya..." Harry started hesitantly as they got out of the cart. "Yes Harry?" the goblin asked. "I read that apparently that here at Gringotts, you do something called legacy checks, is that correct?" he asked

"Yes that is correct." Chopya answered "Why do you ask?" he wondered.

"I'd like to know of anything else the old man kept from me. So whenever is good with you I'd like to do one please" Harry said. "So would I" Hermione cut in. Harry looked at her with a questioning look on his face. She noticed "what? I'd like to know if the bastard kept anything from me." Harry nodded and asked Chopya for two legacy tests.

The goblin nodded and said "My friends, if you really want this than come by my office for 11:30am and I'll have everything ready."

They nodded, took a silver sickle that Chopya assured was a portkey for them to use tomorrow, and left Gringotts for their new home.

* * *

A/N HOOO my longest chapie

yes i took the whole betrothal ring thing from robsts "Knowledge is Power" story i thought it'd be good in this.


	4. Grimmauld & the trunk

Chapter 4:

Harry and Hermione landed, rather un-elegantly, on their backs in the sitting room at Grimmauld place. After picking themselves of the ground Harry asked Hermione "What do you think we should do now love?"

"Er..." she said thinking still "why don't we get something to eat then look through our new things?" she suggested.

Harry nodded and said "Okay." Then asked "should we call Kreacher or Dobby or make it ourselves?" slightly nervous of her reaction.

Hermione sighed and said "Call Kreacher, so he can know he's got new masters, also we can give him something to do."Harry nodded.

Just before he called for the elf, Hermione ordered "and be nice!" he looked at her like she was mad, and was about to argue, before he realised the glare he was getting was her 'if your mean to Kreacher you won't be getting anything tonight' look.

He nodded meekly than said in a clear voice "Kreacher!" suddenly the ancient elf popped into existence took one look at the duo and said "Yes, Master?" Looking at Harry with what could pass as a small glare. "What can Kreacher do for half-blood Master and Mudblood Mistress?"

"First things first Kreacher: -

1) You are never to say the word Mudblood when talking about Hermione.

2) You will call us Harry and Hermione, or Mr Harry and Miss Hermione, not Master and Mistress.

3) You will wear the Potter and Black family crests on a uniform.

4) You will take two days of a week for yourself. This is Mandatory!

5) You are only to see the Malfoys or the LeStranges if we say you can.

Is all of that understood?" Harry asked. Kreacher, who looked like he was looking for a loophole, eventually nodded.

Harry looked at Hermione, who was looking at him with pride in her eyes, and said "I think that's everything. Isn't it?" she nodded.

"Yep," she said cheerfully, she then looked at Kreacher and said "Kreacher we'd like you to make us something to eat please."

The old elf nodded and said, albeit with a slight sneer, "Yes, Miss Mione" then popped away to make dinner.

After Kreacher left Hermione said "well that was easy." To which Harry nodded

Suddenly Harry had a thought "hey Mione, let's take a look at that trunk I found in the Potter vault."

Hermione readily agreed.

Harry grabbed the red backpack he got from the vault opened it and, to avoid digging in the bag, pointed his wand at the opening and said "Accio Big Potter trunk."

Instantly the red and gold trunk soared out of the bag and landed on the floor. Bending down for a good look at the trunk he saw written on it was "The Marauders: Magical Mischief-Makers for Life!"

Just this brought a tear to Harry's eye.

Looking for a way to open it, he found a large padlock with a small hole in place of a key. Realising what the hole was the size of he took out his wand and placed the tip in the hole.

As soon as he did that, golden writing spelt out a message, and what it said made Harry chuckle, 'Map Password'.

He showed Hermione the message, to which she chuckled and said "Those guys never were imaginative, were they?" Harry shook his head with a smile on his face.

"I solemnly swear I am up to no good." He intoned clearly.

As soon as the last word left his lips the latch opened.

Upon opening the trunk he saw many items, but what caught his eye was family sized portrait frame with 'Map password' wrote on a black canvass.

He repeated the phrase and instantly a spray of colour covered the blackness, revealing a portrait of 3 people he never thought he'd see again.

They were James Potter, Lily Evans-Potter and Sirius Black.

* * *

A/N sorry about the shortness of this chapter guys. i wanted to get this out the way first

next chappie:

H/Hr speak with LE-P/JP/SB

H regains a long 4gotten power

H/Hr shag (p.s ive never wrote a sex scene b4 so it might be crap if it is i apologize b4 hand. if you can plz send me some sex scenes you wrote 4 this and if you want ill put the one i think is best and ill even put in a little 'thank you (insert name here) for the great sex scene'

plz r&r thnx


End file.
